A Certain Kind Of Wonderful
by Broadwaygirl21
Summary: "Booth, do we flirt?" After a phone conversation with Angela leaves her in the doubt about her relationship with her partner, Brennan has some very interesting questions for him. It shouldn't affect either of them. They're totally platonic, right? Booth/Brennan.


**This is my first Bones Fanfiction piece. Hope you enjoy!**

**Its set sometime after the end of season four, after Booth has the brain tumor.**

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying, Bones- good fortune awaits you." He took a bite of the cookie that his partner had discarded, in exchange for her fortune.<p>

The anthropologist rolled her eyes. "Booth, it's unethical to believe that _cookie_ can divine the future! There are no hard facts behind the piece of paper lodged inside the cooked dough, only overworked and underpaid students, trying to make money for their college tuition."

"You're just reluctant to believe in fate." He argued.

"Only ignorant people believe in something that is quite obviously not real. Anthropologically speaking, fate is something used to sugarcoat the cold, hard truth. That whole 'everything-happens-for-a-reason' bit? Perfect example."

Booth was about to counter argue, before he was cut off by his cellphone. "Booth."

Temperance looked up expectantly, as her partner mouthed '_crime scene.' _The two made their way over to the car, as Booth cracked open the last fortune cookie.

"Hey, look at that, Bones: '_Wisdom is the key to life._' I bet you and the Squint Squad agree with that one."

Brennan scrunched her nose. "That's not even a fortune."

Booth sighed heavily, turning on the engine and cruising over to the crime scene. "Here we go again..."

* * *

><p>They pair pulled into the driveway of a one-story house with a white Pickett fence, freshly mowed grass, and a large tree.<p>

From which a bloody skeleton was hanging.

Brennan walked up the body casually, while Booth stayed nearer to the car- close enough to hear all the developments, but far enough to keep from gagging into the nearest potted plant. The clothes were messy, but not so much that they couldn't be considered valuable evidence.

"According to the pelvis, the victim was female. Incompletion of wisdom teeth development puts her approximate age somewhere between sixteen to twenty years old." Brennan said, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Level of decomp is increasing rapidly." Cam added.

"Cause of death?"

"I think our best guess would be suicide."

"Alright then!" Booth said. "Let's go."

Brennan fixed her cobalt eyes on him. "We haven't ruled out foul play, yet."

"Bones, she's hanging from a tree. Cam said that your best guess is suicide. She's in her late teens, probably has family issues, didn't get asked out to prom- whatever. Piece it together yourself."

"That's conjecture, Booth. You know that I don't rely on guesses." She looked at him, quizzically. "Why are you so anxious to leave?"

"Maybe the dead bodies are finally getting to me. Maybe I had one too many fortune cookies. I'd ask you to choose one of those, but _to rely on a guess would be conjecture._" He answered, in a weak impression of her voice.

Her lips curled upward slightly, forming a smile. It was contagious, and Booth found himself grinning too. It was one of those moments, one of their moments. The few times when it felt like they were the only two people on the planet...

"Come to papa, little maggots." Hodgins said, wrecking the mood (granted, there wasn't much of a mood, either way... They were standing next to a decomposing skeleton, with patched of rotting flesh dangling off it).

The smile disappeared off of Temperance's face, as she turned to one of the FBI people. "Send all of this back to the Jeffersonian."

"We're done here?" Booth asked, relieved.

"For now." She answered, sitting on the driver's side of the car.

"Bones, I drive."

"No, I drive. Either you sit in the passenger seat-" she turned on the engine. "-or you hitch a ride with Hodgins and the hungry flesh-eating maggots."

"Fine, but I choose the music."

* * *

><p>Sitting in the passenger's side wasn't as fun as driving. He liked being out in the rode, being able to control the car's movement. And frightening Bones with his sudden jolts was fun, as well.<p>

"Are we there yet?"

"We just got into the car."

"So, we're not there yet?"

"No."

"How about now."

"No."

"And now?"

"No."

"And now?"

"Let's just assume that the answer to all your following questions, for the time being, are no." Brennan answered, finishing the conversation with a huff.

Booth smirked, he enjoyed getting under her skin. Nobody else seemed to be able to, yet, he could irritate her easily.

'An admirable feat,' Angela had once told him.

Speaking of Angela, Brennan's phone rang, showing a picture of the brunette.

"Brennan."

"_Katy Meister._"

"You identified the victim?" She was trying to keep her voice level, but there was a bit of admiration, a tad of awe, in the way she said it.

"_There was a wallet in her pants pocket, protected by a coat of bubble wrap. Seems like showing up dead on a tree wasn't this girl's only quirk_."

"A wallet? H-How did I forget to check for a wallet." Brennan chided herself. It was wholly unprofessional.

"_You were probably too busy flirting with Booth._" Angela said, and, even over the phone, Temperance could feel the cheeky grin on her friend's face.

She stole a glance to the man in-question, who was staring aimlessly out the window.

"I do not flirt." Brennan dead panned.

"_Not intentionally. Booth, however? Whole different story._"

"I don't know what that means."

Angela sighed. "_Never mind. Katy was living with a roommate. She had a falling out with her parents, a few years ago. I'll send you the address, and the two of you can go interrogate them_."

"Thanks, Ange."

"_No problem_." She answered. "_Just try not to get lost in each other's eyes while you're at it_."

She hung up, waited for the directions, and had Booth install them into the GPS.

"So, what did you two girls talk about? Boys?" He teased.

"No. No boys. I mean, I like boys, or, well, men. But no. We, Uh, didn't talk about our romantic escapades." She said, nervously.

Booth stared at her, puzzled. "Uh, okay then. So, _do_ you have a boyfriend?" He asked, inconspicuously.

"No. Angela has Hodgins, but there are no significant others in my life, currently."

"Okay." She could've sworn she saw him smile at this, but when she looked again, his mouth hadn't moved.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Nope. I'm single, and ready to mingle." He joked.

"Ah, you used your single status to make a joke. That's funny."

"Thanks, Bones."

She felt as if she couldn't hold off the question that was gnawing at her brain any longer.

"Booth, do we flirt?" She asked abruptly.

He turned to look at her in surprise. "Like, with each other? Where's this coming from?"

"Nowhere. I was speaking to Angela, and she seemed pretty headstrong, on the fact that we do."

"Flirt?"

"Yes."

"You and me?"

"The technical term is 'you and I.' But, yes."

Booth didn't know how to answer that. Sweets had spoken to him about his feeling for Dr. Brennan, and ever since his brain tumor...

"I... Don't know about you. But, I think that I do."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"Why do you flirt with me? There has to be a reason."

Booth had absolutely no idea what to say to that. He couldn't tell her that he was in love with her- she'd just say more trash about love being basically euphoria, or chemicals being released, or whatever. She'd call him crazy, and things would be weird. There was no way she felt the same way.

Still, there was a small window of opportunity open here. And, if he played his cards right...

"Do _you_ think we flirt?" He asked.

"I'm... Not sure. This is confusing me, and I don't like being confused."

"For two people to flirt, there has to be an attraction." Booth reminded her. Brennan had stopped the car, and they were just sitting on the side of the rode.

"If that is true, I don't know about the flirting, but... There are some moments in which I feel attracted to you. Your physical features are pleasing, after all.

"So are yours. I don't speak squint, but in layman's terms, you're beautiful." She could feel herself blushing at this, and wondered if her face was as red and hot as it felt.

Booth took the chance to move a little closer. "So, who knows? Maybe we do flirt."

"Maybe we do." She inched her face closer to his.

"That's not bad, though.

"Not at all."

* * *

><p>A cop was cruising around, trying to rid the world of evil. He found a car parked on a no-parking zone. He sighed, turning on his alarm and going up to them.<p>

He knocked on the window, not really looking inside. When he didn't receive an answer, he crouched down and peeked inside. There were to people kissing each other gently. The guy's hand was caressing her hair, and the lady's fingers were grazing his face.

_Young love_. It was cute, he had to admit. Not a passionate and rough make-out session, and not two kids looking for a hookup. This was a real kiss, shared between people who loved each other.

It still wasn't an excuse, so he knocked on the window harder. The two broke apart, and seemed to notice the officer for the first time.

"License and registration, please." The man looked awfully familiar.

The lady, who was driving, showed the cop her license, and her Jeffersonian ID.

"Bones," Booth whispered. "I could just show him my badge, get us over to the victim's parents house. If he gives you a ticket or something, it could delay us.

Temperance Brennan looked at him, her brilliant blue eyes twinkling.

"There are some risks in life that we can't avoid." She laced her finger's with his. "And I'm taking this chance."

Booth quirked his eyebrow. "I have a feeling that we aren't talking about the ticket, anymore."

She smiled. "And you say you aren't perceptive."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. This is just mindless fluff, it wouldn't leave my mind... I'm not too sure about the quality, and if you guys could give me some feedback, I'd appreciate it.<strong>

**Sorry if the character's are OOC... This is my first Bones fic.**

**~ Rae**


End file.
